Grimmjow Babysitter
by Woudy
Summary: Il en avait marre de s'occuper de lui,mais pourquoi Grimmjow ne supporte pas de surveiller Wonderweiss quand Aizen n'est pas la? Venez le découvrir ! Romance/Humour plusieurs couples yaoï/Yuri peut de Hétéro


Auteur: Woudy

Rating:

Genre : Humour / Romance

Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartienne pas.

Couples:

Note1 :

Note2 :

**PREMIER CHAPITRE :** Début des emmerdes

Marre...

Marre...

**MARRE !**

Grimmjow en avait marre, pourquoi c'est toujours lui qu'Aizen lui refile le rejeton, qu'est ce qu'il a ? Il doit changer sa coupe de cheveux ? Son style vestimentaire ? Mais qu'on arrête de le faire avec « ce » truc.

Ce dirigeant avec rage dans le couloir des appartements privée, il s'arrêta devant la dernière porte au fond du couloir.

Grimmjow fulminer, tout en observant la porte et d'un bon coup de pied elle s'ouvrit et entra dans la chambre.

- HEY ! Nain de jardin ? Ramène tes fesses !

Il observa la chambre, sur les murs blancs des dessins y était peint sur le mur , les espadas au complet dans différentes situations.

Il chercha un peu mieux et trouva le rejeton donc il était chargé en train de dormir sur une grosse peluche blanche.

- Wonderwice, sale gosse réveille toi.

Le bleuté s'accroupit devant le blond et d'une main , souleva délicatement quelque mèches blondes tombant sur les yeux clos de Wonderwice.

- Allez morveux lève toi...

Puis il chopa le blond , le posa sur son épaule mode sac de patate et sortit de la chambre de l'enfant.

Woudy intriguer de savoir pourquoi son doudou en peluche bouger et n'était plus du tout confortable , ce réveilla et découvris le sol qui avancer très vite. Il se releva doucement et vis la chevelure bleu de Grimmjow et se mit a gesticuler pour descendre.

- Ah enfin réveiller le mioche ! T'es lourds tu sais ?

Grimmjow déposa le blond qui des poser à terre ce mit a courir rapidement , mais Grimmjow le rattrapa bien vite et le chopa par le bras.

- N'y pense même pas , Aizen m'as chargé de te surveiller , et de toute façon ils sont tous sortit ...

Woudy lança un regard noir puis s'assit a terre. Grimmjow surpris se mit a grogner.

- Et tu crois pas que ça me fait chier a moi hein ? Moi j'avais pas envie , je voulais m'entraîner !

- Tu n'avais qu'a refuser...

Grimmjow surpris écarquilla les yeux et tourna la tête vers le blond qui n'était déjà plus la , ce faisant la malle en direction de sa chambre.

Grimmjow courait lui aussi , c'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait parler Wonderwice sérieusement... l'avait il blesser ? Grimmjow quand même inquiet retourna dans la chambre du blond et le découvrit assis en tailleur par terre prés de son ours blanc.

- Je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu t'es tiré ?

Woudy le regarda et lui tira la langue.

- Bon , je crois avoir compris que tu ne veux pas sortir de ta chambre que veux tu faire ? dessiner ? dormir ? faire un puzzle ? t'entraîner ? parle...

Woudy pointa son doigt vers une malle blanche et noir , Grimmjow curieux alla l'ouvrir et rigola.

- ne me dit pas que... ?

Woudy s'approcha et pris les poupées qui traîner dans la malle.

- J'aurai tout vu , Wonderwice joue a la poupée bwahahahahahahahahah !

Mais Woudy se mit derrière lui et lui colla un poignard sous la gorge.

- Te moque pas d'eux ok ? Sinon je serais obliger de te tuer !

Grimmjow avala sa salive et fit comprendre à Woudy qu'il arrêta , le blondinet retourna a sa place et repris son visage de petit enfant fragile... et commença a jouer tranquillement plus le blond jouer et plus le bleuté l'observer et puis tout en s'approchant il vit que quelque poupées de Woudy représenter les arrancards et quelques fraccions certain même était déjà décédée.

- Mais c'est ...Ilforte ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Nii-sama !

Woudy fit un énorme sourire tout en prenant contre lui la doll qui ressembler a Ilforte puis chopa aussi celle qui ressembler a D-Roy et une autre qui était a son effigie.

- Je comprends pas...tu la jamais connu et pourtant tu fais comme si...

Grimmjow ne chercher plus a comprendre , et pris en main la poupée a son effigie.

- Grimm-nii et Ulqui nee-san ^w^

- QUOIIII ?

Woudy colla la poupée Ulqui contre la poupée Grimmjow et sourit et les reprends pour les posé sur un petit canapé.

Puis pendant presque toute la journée Grimmjow regarda Woudy jouer avec ces poupées et fit un nano sourire.

Aizen rentra et Woudy courut pour aller le rejoindre dans la grande salle.

- Okaeri Woudy !

Woudy sauta dans les bras d'Aizen et ronronna tout en collant sa joue contre celle de son chef.

- Plus jamais je m'occuperais de lui...

- Ne pense pas si bien dire , car demain tu recommence XD

- NAOOOON !

Woudy fit un enooorme sourire de 3 mètres de long a la Gin et alla rejoindre les autres.

**FIN DU PREMIER CHAPITRE**

Nda:je l'ai fait un peu a la va vite celle la car le premier chapitre était pour but d'aller vite pour enchainer les chapitres suivant qui arriveront ,j'aimerais avoir votre avis sur cette fic et voulez vous avoir une suite ,passez une bonne journée et une chtite rewiew me ferai le plus grand bien ^^

Aligato


End file.
